


And It Was Legendary

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: The Relationship AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, Miscommunication, Trans!Canada, fluffy fluff, insecurites, lots and lots and lots of fluff, pretty serious hurt/comfort, slices of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Essentially goes through parts of the FrUK relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forewarning: I tried to make their marriage realistic as possible so there is a pretty heartbreaking fight scene, but I promise they'll work through it okay? I couldn't write a whole fic dedicated to bits and pieces of their relationship through the years and /not/ have at least one bit with them heatedly fighting.

“This is completely ridiculous, frog.” Alice huffed as Marianne pulled her into the empty school cafeteria, trying to tug off her winter coat nevertheless.

“Stop complaining, Alice. You’re going to love this.” 

“But won’t the lunch ladies kick us out or something?” Alice protested. Marianne ignored her for a moment as she set up the radio.

“No. They never stay very late. They’ve all left.”

“But what abo-” Alice began before Marianne cut her off with a quick kiss. “Okay,” she finally agreed. 

Marianne placed a hand on her hip and one on her shoulder and Alice mimicked the movement. They swayed for a little before Alice decided to prove she had a little more dancing talent than Marianne was giving her credit for. 

 

****

 

“Good morning,  _ ma cherie _ .” Marianne whispered sweetly into Alice’s ear before trailing more wake up kisses down the woman’s jaw.

Alice groaned and tried to hide her face in the safety of her pillow. “Did last night really happen?” 

Marianne froze, suddenly frightened, and gave a small, “Yes.”

Alice groaned again. “I’m freezing.” 

“I’m so sorry, I-I… thought you were ready… I-” Marianne apologized profusely, on the verge of tears.

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, Marianne. I had a brilliant night. Now will you please do your bloody job and warm me the fuck up?” 

Marianne wrapped her arms around her and tugged on her lip ring with her teeth, a wide smirk on her face. “What is your preference for warming up?”

“I think you’ll figure it out.” Alice managed despite the restrictions of having her lip controlled by Marianne’s teeth.

The Frenchwoman grinned and took the hint. 

 

****

 

Marianne was sobbing, barely able to get the words out. Alice had the biggest smile on her face even though Marianne looked a mess. Neither woman could have been happier at the second, despite the ruined make-up. “A-Alice… Kirkland, please, _ Mon Dieu _ , do me the absolute honor… make me the happiest I could be with absolutely anyone…” she cried harder as Alice laughed at the stupidly cheesy line. “and become my wife?”

“Of course I will, you silly woman.” Alice laughed, tears streaking her own face. She pulled Marianne up once the ring was slid onto her finger. The two shared a long, sweet kiss. “I love you, Marianne Bonnefoy.” 

Marianne cried even harder, pressing her face into Alice’s shoulder. “ _ Je t’aime aussi, mon chou.”  _

“And I always will, okay? No matter what, Mari. You’re mine, okay?”

****

 

“Alice, we need to talk, okay?” Marianne said when the doctor left the room.

“What about?” Alice asked absently, tracing the rose tattoo that wrapped around her wrist. 

“”I guess I didn’t expect to have to tell you, but… I can’t have kids.” Marianne confessed.

“Mari, if you didn’t want children maybe we should have had this conversation before we started asking the doctor questions about it.” Alice snapped, visibly upset.

“No, I want kids.  _ Je veux les enfants, Alice _ . So much… but… I can’t have them.” Marianne looked as though she were about to start crying.

“Oh… I… I’m sorry, dear… Are you saying you’d rather adopt then?” 

The Frenchwoman nodded apologetically. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll get a great child either way. And I know you’ll be a good mom. And if this is what you’re comfortable with, that’s great.” 

“ _ Merci beaucoup.”  _

 

****

 

“Mommy, mommy! Look at me!” Little Amelia cried as she jumped off the couch.” 

Alice sighed worriedly. That child was going to be the death of her. “Please be more careful, Amelia.

Naturally, Amy completely ignored her and darted to the kitchen to find her sister. Marianne and Madeline playing with blocks on the floor. Amy kicked them over and Maddie started crying. 

“Amelia! That was not very nice, apologize to your sister!” Alice demanded angrily. 

“Come now, Alice. She didn’t mean to.” Marianne said, defending the little girl and trying to calm Madeline down at the same time. “There, there,  _ mon chouchou _ . She just tripped, Alice.”

“Like you tripped into Carmen’s yard, Marianne?” Alice said coldly. 

“Not in front of the children, Al-” Marianne said wearily.

“Why not? They’re only three years old. Besides if their mother is going to lust after every woman on the damn block, they should know about it, right? I have to.” 

Marianne pulled Alice out of the room and to their bedroom. “Alice-”

“ _ No _ ! Dammit, no.”

“Will you just listen for once?” Marianne pleaded.

Alice was crying and in her anger and frustration, tossed a pillow roughly at Marianne, missing by a long shot. “NO! Stop acting like you don’t want her! She’s young and thin and gorgeous and you stare at her all the time. You’re always over there. And well, let’s stop pretending that I’m losing weight with all this damn dieting and face the facts. You’re a prissy slut, Mari. And I’m not good enough for you so just go fuck her already! Please don’t let me hold you back. In fact, just go move in with her. And since you’re such a great mom, just take the bloody twins too. I don’t want to see you anymore, okay? GET OUT!”

Marianne just stood there, looking as if Alice had hit her. And then Alice did. She slapped her. 

“Stop daydreaming and get the fuck out of my house, dammit!” Alice sobbed, falling to the floor. 

The Frenchwoman knew that Alice had been working really hard to lose some of the weight she had put on and had become so insecure about it would hardly let Marianne touch her without freaking out. Things had grown more and more tense until Alice had found her and their young neighbor, Carmen in very compromising positions a few weeks prior. Alice had not even listened to her trying to explain that absolutely nothing was going on. Carmen had wanted helped with her gardening and Marianne lost her balance. Alice’s timing had just been awful. 

“...Alice.”

The Englishwoman said nothing, curling up and bawling all the harder. Marianne bent down and wrapped her arms around her. Alice shoved her off, “Will you just leave already? I can’t take looking at you anymore. If you  _ ever _ really loved me, you would stop hurting me like this and just get out.” 

“Please, Alice. I love you, I do.” 

“Bullshit.” Alice hissed, standing again, shaking with fury. “That’s absolute bullshit.” 

Marianne was crying now and despite everything, Alice could never stand to see her cry. She lost her resolve and fell back down next to her. She pulled the woman into her arms, just holding her as she felt her heart break even more.

 

*****

 

“ _ Alice, please come back. The girls miss you.” _

_ “Mommy, I did art for you today! I can’t wait to show you! I know you like my drawings lots. I miss you so much, Mommy. Come home soon okay?”  _

_ “Hi, mommy. I love you I love you I love you.  _ Maman _ said I should tell you that. Did you leave because Amy and I did not tell you we love you all the time? We love you so much, Mommy. Please come home. I want to see you.”  _

_ “Alice, I can’t bear going so long without seeing you. Please...please come home. The girls  _ need _ you, okay? You can’t do this to them!  _ Mon Dieu _ , Alice come back. I can’t do this by myself…. I…  _ I _ need you. I love you so much. And I swear I’ve never done anything with anyone else. You’re my only… my only… You’re the only person I want to be with.”  _

_ “How could you do this to me, Alice? You told me you loved me and that nothing would come between us but you let it. You let your stupid insecurities ruin  _ everything! _ How could you not see how much I loved you? I thought you were the prettiest woman in the world, you stupid… Dammit Alice. You broke me. You promised… you  _ promised _ …. I hate you… I hate you so much for doing this to me. For doing this to our fucking children. How could you be so cruel? _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Alice. I love you. Please come back Alice. Please. Please. Pl-p-please. I love you I love you… please.”  _

Alice curled up tighter in the corner of her hotel room and sobbed harder as she listened to those heartbreaking messages. She was certain Marianne was drunk in the last voicemail. 

Those past weeks had given her perspective. She thought Marianne and the girls were better off. She had put them through such hell. She thought staying away after hurting them so badly by leaving was the best she could do for them. But she was wrong. She could see that now. 

The last message had only been left a few hours before. 

She stood up with difficulty, trembling hard. She managed to make it to her car and drive to her home without veering off the road. The house was dark and quiet. But she knew where to find Marianne. She was hidden in her… in  _ their _ room, crying weakly on the floor. Alice pulled the broken, drunk woman into her lap and stroked her hair. 

“I’m so sorry, Mari.” she said softly. 

Marianne sat up, swaying slightly before socking Alice in the arm. It took her slightly by surprise but she deserved it. And frankly, Marianne was too drunk for it to actually hurt. Marianne pounded her fists against Alice before falling onto her, holding her tightly. 

“Don’t you….” Marianne slurred, hiccuping a few times. “ _ ever _ leave me ever again, you hear? You can’t ever do that to me again.”

“I promise, petal. I’m here.” Alice swore, kissing the top of her head. “Where are the girls?”

“At a friends house. I didn’t want to… Didn’t want them to see me… like this.” Marianne managed, choked up.

“It’s okay, petal. Let’s get you to bed, okay?” 

Marianne nodded and Alice picked her up, carrying her to their bed. She stripped the woman of her wine-soaked clothes and wrapped her in blankets before snuggling close to her. 

 

****

 

“Mom, Mama, I have a confession to make. And just hear me out, okay? I’m... “ Amy took a deep breath, staring at her feet. “God, this is so hard… Okay… I’m… I’m bi.”

“Okay.” Marianne said gently. 

“Amelia, honey, that doesn’t change anything, you know that. We love you girls no matter what.” Alice informed her two daughters sincerely. 

Maddie squirmed slightly in her chair and Amy collapsed on the couch next to Marianne. “Thank goodness.” 

“Besides, I was pretty sure you were anyway,  _ mon chouchou _ .” Marianne smiled, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“Oh, um, by the way… I’m trans. And very into boys. Just.. um.. so you know.” Maddie added very quietly, face bright red and staring holes into the carpet. 

Her parents were a little taken aback by that, but stood up and hugged her nevertheless. Madeline started shaking as Amy joined them in the embrace, praising her sister for her bravery. 

“Is there a name you would prefer we call you, petal?” Alice asked sweetly. 

“Um… M-Matthew… if you could...please.”

“Okay, Matthew.” Marianne whispered into her child’s ear, a smile on her face. “ _ Nous t’aimons beaucoup.” _

Matthew began to cry and that spurred the rest of them into tears as well.

 

****

“Are you and Gilbert using protection, Matthew?” Carmen asked as she dished out hamburger for her tacos.

Matthew turned scarlet and choked on his tortilla. 

“ _ Carmen!”  _ Chiara smacked her girlfriend’s arm, causing the Spaniard to knock over her glass of wine. “ _ No en la mesa! _ ” 

“Well, someone had to ask. He needs to use protection, you know. And both his parents are female and, Matthew, if you need some advice, I have some friends who would be more than willing to-”

“ _ Carmen, Dejar al niño solo!”  _ Chiara snapped as Carmen realized there was wine dripping into her lap.

“ _ Mierda!  _ Oh, sorry… um… could I get some napkins please?” Carmen asked, looking up at the hosts.

Alice rolled her eyes looking quite annoyed, but stood to do that.

Marianne looked quite amused and Matthew looked very much like he would appreciate not existing a moment longer. Amy looked quite scarred, staring at her glass of milk in horror.

Finally, Amy was the first to speak. “Oh my gosh, you two aren’t… like, actually… you know… right?” 

Matthew turned a darker shade of red and shook his head. “No… we aren’t.” 

“Good, you are much too young.” Alice said, tossing Carmen a roll of paper towels and sitting back down.

“Come now, Alice. That’s a little hypocritical, mm? Considering we were younger than him when-” Marianne smirked, sliding a hand up Alice’s knee as she passed her.

“Oh my gosh, please  _ stop _ .” Amy cried, covering her ears and shaking her head fervently. “Gag, gag,  _ gag _ .” 

Marianne laughed and Alice glared at her, a little pink in the face.

“So, um, Miss Fernandez Carriedo, how long have you been with Miss Vargas?” Amy asked, looking desperate to change the subject.

“Hm… well, you’re… seventeen, yes?” Carmen asked, tilting her head.

Chiara rolled her eyes, looking irritated that Carmen didn’t remember.

Amy nodded.

“And Chiara babysat you two when you were....” Carmen bit her lip, looking at the stain on the tablecloth. “Five?” 

“Yes, I did,  _ idiota _ .” Chiara huffed.

“So nine years then!” Carmen exclaimed happily, looking quite proud of herself for figuring it out.

“ _ Really _ ?” Amy’s blue eyes went wide. “Why aren’t you two married then?” 

“Why are you seventeen and not dating?” Chiara retorted acidly. 

“Chiara, that’s really no-” Carmen said, looking apologetically at Amy.

Amelia shrugged. “Well, I mean, I want to be, but this girl I like… I don’t think she likes me back.”

Alice choked on her glass of beer. “Ex-excuse me?”

“Aw, Amy, you have a crush?” Marianne grinned.

“Well, perhaps you should just ask her out.  _ El amor  _ can be quite tricky. Don’t wait, or you’ll never know. And you don’t want to regret never trying.” Carmen said, chin resting in her palm.

Amy was a decent shade of pink at that point but nodded, “O-okay…”

 

****

 

“When are you and Sakura going to give us grandkids, Amy?” Marianne asked, watching one of Matthew’s kids tear open his Christmas gift. 

“I don’t know. Soon, I hope. I don’t know if she really wants kids though…” Amy fretted.

Alice snorted at that, crossing her arms. “Please, no one would marry baby-crazy Amelia and not want children.”

Amy shifted awkwardly, staring at the infant in her arms. “They sure are cute.” 

Gilbert chuckled, tickling his daughter’s belly. “Sure, when they aren’t screaming at all hours of the night.”

“You know we can watch them anytime you boys need, Gil. You two deserve a night to yourselves. When was the last time you two were intimate?” Marianne asked.

“ _ Maman!”  _ Matthew glared, glancing up from helping his son pull the tape off the box.

“How old is Liesel?” Gilbert asked, ignoring his husband’s protest.

“Five months? We are taking them Saturday, no arguments. You two go on a nice date and maybe get some candles. Oh and some really nice scented bath salts! And some  _ music to set the mood and- _ ”

“ _ MAMAN!”  _ Matthew shouted, cutting her off.

Gilbert laughed, amused. “Are you sure  _ you  _ aren’t in need of some -ah-  _ alone time _ , Mama?“

Marianne shrugged. “You have to have a willing partner for that. And Alice’s poor back is just not up to par anymore.” 

“My  _ back? Your _ hips _ ,  _ more like.” Alice protested, aggravated.

“Why is Grandma Alice shouting?” Lance asked, glancing up from his new racecar.

Matthew glared at his mother once more before turning his attention to his son. “She’s just being silly.” 

“Sorry I’m late. Work was  _ slammed _ . I couldn’t get out. You would think more people would want to spend Christmas with their families- hello, dear,” Sakura said, shredding her coat and hat and kissing Amy before continuing. “-but no. They all wanted  _ Japanese  _ cuisine.” Sakura shook her head.

“It’s quite alright. Glad you could make it, dear.” Marianne smiled, hugging her daughter-in-law and taking her coat to hang up. 

“Thanks, Marianne.” Sakura said, gratefully.

“I keep telling you, please call me mama, Sakura, dear.” Marianne called from the hallway.

“Mama, let it go.” Amy called back, rolling her eyes. “I saved you a plate, sugar cube. Come on, I’ll warm it up for you.” 

“You’re looking amazing, by the way, Matthew.” Sakura commented before following her wife out of the room. 

“Isn’t he?” Gil grinned, winking at his husband. 

 

****

 

Matthew walked hand in hand with Gil into the church Lance and Liesel following behind them. They were mostly bickering over a toy of some sort, but their parents let them be. Matthew did not have the energy to be a superb parent that day. 

Amelia saw them approach and tackled her brother in a tight embrace, weeping on his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly, fighting his own tears. “Hey, Amy. It’s okay.”

Amy sniffled, pulling away. “I kn-know. I just figured we’d have a few more years... “

“She got to meet Ethan first, didn’t she?” Matthew reminded her tearfully, remembering how his mothers had smiled when they first got to hold little Lance. 

Sakura came behind Amelia, aforementioned baby Ethan in her arms. “ _ Hai _ , she was so happy, remember, Amy?” 

Amy started crying again. “Y-Yeah. I hate this.”

“She’s not suffering anymore.” Alice said quietly from the pews.

Matthew wept, remember how sick Marianne had gotten in her last week. The cancer had come suddenly and they had caught it far too late. There hadn’t been much the doctors could do except make her comfortable. 

“Is Granny Mari in Heaven, Papa?” Liesel asked her Matthew, slipping her little hand into his. 

Alice started to cry at those words, curling in on herself.

_ “Oui _ ,  _ petite fleur.”  _ Matthew said gently, kneeling next to her. His daughter used her other hand to wipe her father’s tears away. 

“Then don’t cry, Papa. She is happy.” The little girl said with the sweet innocent smile only a child can give. 

 

****

 

_ “Hello, Alice. I’ve missed you.”  _

_ “You left me, you promised you wouldn’t leave me. We  _ promised _ , frog.” Alice snapped, pulling Marianne close and holding her so tightly, as though she would break if she let go. _

_ Marianne patted her cheek. “I’m sorry,  _ ma cherie _. You know I am.” _

_ “Don’t do that every again, you prick.” Alice said pressing her face into the crook of Marianne’s neck. _

_ “ _ Je promets que je ne vais pas _.”  _

_ “I love you, petal.”  _

_ “I love you too, Alice.”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, and would really appreciate it if you would take a moment to leave one! Have a good day!


End file.
